One lifetime in Bulgaria
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: A drabble from Ron's POV. This is slash and ViktorKrumRon at that. Set a few years after the 7th book. It's complete but I can always be convinced to change my mind.
1. Chapter 1

AN at end of story/drabble -

This wasn't something I had planned on starting, after all I was in love with Hermione and he was too. So maybe that's why it makes since why I'm laying in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, in what seems like a half a world away kind of place, Bulgaria. His skin is softer than I would have imagined. And he was gentle when he took me for my first time, well besides that thing that happened back at the end of fifth year with Harry.

But that was different, with Harry I was trying to take as much pain away as I could, with Viktor it started out of need for companionship and something to escape to. Now though it's more. Because now the war is over, and Harry's dead, and so is too many other people to count or name. So of course it's going to be different. No real worry about my fellow "light's", as I took to calling them, finding me in the throws of passion, asking him to never leave my side, to never go away, over and over I said these things, and over and over again he said, I love you, how could I leave you?

"Vhat is on your mind?"

He had startled me; I thought he was still sleeping. And then of course I look up into his eyes and do the sappiest thing I could have done….

"I love you"

He looked at me his eyes suddenly turning hard as rocks. He grabbed my head and gave me the deepest, loving kiss I have ever received.

"And I you."

There was along pregnant pause as we just looked at each other.

"I do love you Ronald, and I fear that I alvays vill"

Viktor then scooped me up in his arms, pulled me off the bed, kissed me and jumped up.

"How about some breakfast, yes?"

And he just walked out of the room,

my how the house elves would be scarred.

AN: Wow my first attemt at this Pairing, a drabble and trying to write with an accent. I don't own Ron or Krum, although I would love to, and I might just share them if I did if you would simply write even the tinyst review. This hasn't been beta'd yet as we are on break and I won't see her till Monday. Please again tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you. Also, you flame, i'll dance around it.(Not sure if anyone will get that, lets hope.)


	2. Chapter 2

To say that I had been alone in finding love would be such a lie. In fact it seemed that the war had made everyone act as if it was their last night to be alive. I'm trying to think up away to tell my parents, my family and most importantly Hermione, that I'm in love with Victor. I'm sure it will be quite a shock. I have been gone for a while, a few years in fact, and my letters to home have become very sparse. I feel that Hermione's heart is hanging in the balance here, and there's nothing anyone can do to save it. I remember Harry telling me, once we were speaking, that Hermione had said something about Victor being very physical. I know what she meant. I had been trying to talk to Victor about what we were going to say to everyone and he just said nothing and kept looking at me. Well a half an hour of this and I was ready to kill. Me red faced and very mad at him I asked "Well' what do you think we should say?"

All he could say was, "Ronald, I think we should make love, now."

I looked at him nearly flabbergasted. "What? Why? We have to leave soon and while I would…" His mouth on mine had cut me off, my how I love his kisses, never are they empty, never.

"You're all red. I like to see you flushed."

So now of course I'm lying in bed, happy and content. He's making sure everything is packed where it is supposed to be.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Were you just trying to get me to stop pacing or something?"

Victors wicked face popped into view, a big grin on his face that could stretch a great hall or two.

"You don't know how mad you were driving me! Back and forth, back and forth. We must tie you down the next time you want to do some ranting" He winked at me and walked away, the house elves have learned to cover their eyes.

AN: Ok here it is, I don't really like it, It feels dirty for some reason. This story is not one I'm going to activly work on, it'll be a "ooo idea" thing, i'll experament with this one. I know people have been wanting this story to continue and I am still in love with this couple but I'm gonna rewatch HP4 becuase it just sells it for me. So review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN - So last time I updated on this story was 2006. I find it funny that two years later my want to at least round the story out and give it some kind of a ending came. So here you go. More than likely the last chapter. And I hope it makes everyone happy. I want to say thank you to the people who have reviewed all this time. So Thank you :)

I have never wanted to lie to my parents. I had always wanted to be open and honest. It just never worked that way. Viktor was the first person I ever truly loved. And I think that is the only reason my mother didn't die upon learning about him and I. She could see the love in our eyes. See how happy and healthy I was under Viktor's care.

The fact that he is now snuggled up next to me, sitting with our backs against the burrow I can't help but know this is home. Not the place, the burrow long ago stopped being home. But being in Viktor's arms and knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he loves me more than anything on this earth. Well it makes me want to kiss him.

I move quickly and press my lips to his. He is staring at the sky, not expecting my kiss. It is not fierce, it is not passionate, but I pour every single ounce of my love and devotion into this one kiss.

"Vhat vas that?"

His eyes sparkle and I can't help but dive in again.

"I just needed to say I love you."

He smiles and pushes my head slightly.

He knows I love him, he doesn't need to hear it, but as each day passes I find I need to say it more and more.


End file.
